This invention relates to a process for producing ammonium tetrathiomolybdate. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing ammonium tetrathiomolybdate which can be carried out economically on a commercial scale.
Ammonium tetrathiomolybdate has found use as a precurser in the preparation of molybdenum disulfide catalysts and lubricants.
Heretofore, it has been produced on a laboratory scale. Laboratory techniques involve bubbling hydrogen sulfide gas through an ammoniacal molybdate solution in an open system. The hydrogen sulfide which is not absorbed by the solution escapes to the atmosphere. This technique would be costly on a commercial scale as it would result in a substantial loss of hydrogen sulfide.
Therefore, a process for producing ammonium tetrathiomolybdate economically on a commercial scale would be highly desirable and an advancement in the art.